Mid Summer Night(mare) Dream
by DeeFay
Summary: "Do you believe in reincarnation?" That's was the first question that I get when I met Monoyoshi. He said that I resemble with someone he knew on the past. "You're look like Lady Ina. The one who help Ieasu to burn down Osaka castle..." Tonbokiri just said to me as he look at me.


"Do you believe in reincarnation?" That's was the first question that I get when I met Monoyoshi. He said that I resemble with someone he knew on the past. Lady Ina, the one who help Ieasu to burn down Osaka castle

* * *

Mid Summer Night(mare) Dream

-Prologue: A Calling From The past-

Rating: T

Genre: Angst

Warning: Geje, Abal tu the max, Typo, Garing, OOC tu de max, dll

* * *

"Aruji? Apa kau percaya pada reinkarnasi?" Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Monoyoshi itu semenjak siang sedikit menghantui perasaanku. Belakangan ini setelah dia pulang dari Osaka, tiba tiba dia semakin manja padaku. Sebetulnya bukan masalah juga buatku, tetapi sedari tadi pertanyaan itu menghantuiku.

Malam ini, aku terduduk bersama tumpukan buku di dalam ruangan gelap, berbekal sebuah penerangan kecil. Sedari tadi semenjak para Toushirou tertidur aku masih terjaga dan membaca buku di ruangan kecil ini. Sedari tadi, aku mencoba membuat banyak strategi di dalam ruangan ini. Tentunya sebagai seorang aruji, aku tak ingin mengecewakan mereka semua. Besok Osaka castle lantai 80-100 aku hanya bisa berharap mereka akan menemukan banyak pengalaman baru dan juga menemukan seseorang disana.

"Tsuru… aku tau kau disana keluarlah…"

Bayangan hitam di balik pintu itu segera menghilang, namun tergantikan dengan suara pintu yang tergeser. Sudah pasti Tsuru akan sedikit kesal karena tipuannya gagal kali ini, aku tidak menatapnya tapi aku sudah hafal dengan tingkah lakunya.

"Aruji? Kau besok ikut dengan kami ke Osaka?" Aku segera membalikkan badannku dan menutup bukuku

"Tentu saja aku ikut… Kenapa bertanya padaku hmmm? Kau sendiri tidak tidur? Besok kau leadernya… Ingat itu…"

Tsuru tertawa dan melipat tangannya, dia menunduk dan tak lama menatapku tajam dan serius. Berbeda jauh dengan dirinya yang tadi.

"Kau tau, aku menemani Date kesana bersama Kuri dan Mitsu. Siang itu aku melihat Osaka terbakar"

Aku segera menatap matanya dan mendekatinya. Aku terbelalak mendengarnya, dia menghela nafasnya dan mendekatiku.

"Besok kau bisa lihat sendiri kok apa yang akan terjadi disana…"

Dia menggaruk pipinya sendiri dan membuang wajahnya entah karena dia malu atau sedikit takut, namun aku percaya ada sesuatu yang dia sembunyikan. Sepertinya dia memiliki alasan sendiri mengapa dia tidak mau menceritakannya. Tsuru segera berdiri dan meninggalkanku sendirian disana.

"Semoga besok tidak akan terjadi hal buruk pada kita…"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan membiarkannya menutup pintu dan meninggalkanku. Aku menghela nafasku dan mengambil salah satu buku yang berjudul "The Siege of Osaka Castle in Summer" Dengan rasa penasaran, aku membuka buku itu dengan cepat dan memperhatikan seluruh nama yang ada di dalam buku itu dengan cepat.

Date Masamune  
Sanada Nobuyuki  
Ieasu Tokugawa  
Lady Ina  
Lady Hayakawa

Nene(Run Away)  
Toyotomi Hideyori (Die)  
Sanada Yukimura (Die)

Seluruh nama itu, beberapa diantaranya aku sering mendengarnya. Sambil menutup buku itu aku menghela nafas

"Apa yang akan terjadi besok"

* * *

"Aruji? Kau begitu cantik dengan yukata biru tuamu… Apa kau sudah siap berangkat?"

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Tonbokiri, semenjak datang padaku dia sering memperhatikanku seolah dia mengenalku. Pagi ini, aku merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan perasaanku sendiri. Aku hanya berharap tidak akan terjadi hal buruk padaku. Aku tak menjawab Tonbokiri, namun hanya menganggukkan kepalaku

"Aruji, hari ini kita akan pergi ke Osaka. Jagalah diri anda… Tadakatsu Honda, Sanada Nobuyuki dan Ieasu pasti akan bangga pada anda"

Seketika aku mengarahkan wajahku pada Tonbo yang sedang membersihkan tombaknya, aku terbelakak mendengarnya

"Er? Siapa mereka? Yang baru saja kau sebutkan?"

Tonbo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan mengacak rambutku, dia tersenyum dan berdiri

"Kau tau, kau begitu mirip dengan Lady Ina, anak dari tuanku Tadakatsu Honda… Dia sama sepertimu… Anggun, cerdas dan Kuat bahkan kau sama tomboynya dengannya juga pandai memanah sepertinya…"

"Eh? Siapa dia? Ceritakan padaku…"

Tonbo tidak membalas ucapanku, namun dia segera melempar ikat rambut biru yang biasa aku gunakan, dia hanya tersenyum dan menepuk bahuku

"Bersiaplah, kita akan segera berangkat menuju Osaka…"

Kami segera bergegas dan mengambil kuda masing masing. Monoyoshi segera mendekatiku dan tersenyum, dia sepertinya senang berada di sisiku.

"Arujiii… Hari ini kita akan ke Osaka! Kau tau dulu aku adalah pedang kesayangan Iyeasu, dia bilang tanpaku mungkin dia tidak akan pernah menang di Osaka…"

Aku mengalihkan wajahku padanya dan mengacak ngacak rambutnya yang berwarna putih itu. Aku tau dia pedang keberuntungan, mungkin aku harus ada di dekatnya supaya hari ini aku mendapat banyak keuntungan

"Anak nakal… Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu… Aku akan membantumu Oke?"

Monoyoshi tersenyum manis sementara kami mulai berjalan meninggalkan Citadel menuju Osaka Castle.

* * *

Sekian dlu, entah mengapa kepikiran buat cerita ini karena barusan namatin Samurai Warriors, sempet njerit waktu liat stage Osaka sama Honnoji kebakar. Next akan di update lagi… Semoga lanjutannya cukup angst. Entah kenapa kepikiran aja nulis cerita "What if aruji itu reinkarnasi orang yang pernah nyakitin pedangnya" Maka lahirlah cerita ini


End file.
